Darkness Between Worlds
by RaizerHayato
Summary: This is my first attempt at FanFic so I figured I'd try it on something Ive been into for a while; Cardfight Vanguard. The Story takes place in between the Asia Circuit arc and Joker Link. The darkness known as void has returned and Team Q4 gets help from a group of unlikely heroes to stop Void once and for all.


Im not too familiar with Japanese etiquette so please if you notice anything wrong please let me know kindly. I'd like the dialogue to be as authentic as possible if I decide to continue. Some points of the story have been changed for dialogue's sake. This chaper is long but Im so tired of people being lazy and skipping through what could be EPIC moments in a story where we see the characters for who they are as Vanguard Fighters.

Other than that thought please enjoy

***SPOILER ALERT***

Because this takes place after the season do note that some of it is referenced in the story itself.

_I do not own any characters portrayed in this story. All credit for Cardfight vanguard characters and the game itself go to Bushiroad. I however claim the story as my own original idea._

**Chapter 1: A Time of Peace?**

Its been about a week since Aichi defeatedLeon at the final stage of the Cardfight! Vanguard Asia Circuit tournament and stopped Void from devouring Planet Cray. Life has basically returned to normal for everyone and it seems like all that has finally been put behind them. Psyqualia is just a past memory and there have been no signs of it returning.

"Good Afternoon everyone!" Aichi said as he entered Card Capital

"Onee-san! Your just in time for the tournament!" said Kamui

**Puzzled and confused Aichi looked to the manager Shin.**

"What tournament?" he asked Shin

**Shin put down the box of booster sets he was carrying and let out a long sigh of relief.**

"Well I figured you all would be bored after having such an exciting run through the Circuit that I might as well hold a more friendly tournament so that none of us would lose our satisfaction for playing!" Shin said with the thrill of excitement in his voice.

"Perfect timing too!" sounded Morikawa as he approached from a group of little kids who were playing in the back.

"I spent the whole week working on my game and Im CERTAIN I could take on anyone in the world now! My deck is flawless!"

"IS THAT SO?" said a voice coming from behind them

"Kai! Miwa!" Aichi exclaimed

"We were just passing by and I guess we showed up at the perfect time. If its not too late I think I'd like to enter. What about you Kai?" asked Miwa

" I suppose so. If It means I get to seriously fight Aichi again then it can't be a total waste of time..." Said Kai cooly

**Kamui of course didnt take kindly to kai's flippant response.**

"Too bad you won't make it that far! Cause I'll be the one to fight Onee-san in the final match!"

**In all the comotion Aichi noticed Misaki with her head down at the counter.**

"Misaki! Are you going to compete too?" Aichi asked with the most enthusiastic smile

**She lifted her head up and it was obvious she was exhausted from something.**

"Not this time Aichi. I spent all last night cramming for an exam I had today so Im just...going...to...specta-" her head instantly went back down before she could finish

"eh?" Aichi figured it'd be best not to bother her right now

**A few minutes later Shin and the others had set the shop up for the tournament and were ready to begin. Everyone crowded around shin who had placed a board on the wall with a sheet over it covering what was written on it**

"Gather around everyone! Im about to reveal the match-ups for todays shop tournament!"

**All the patrons gathered in anticipation for the what they hoped to be very exciting match-ups.**

**Shin pulled the sheet from the board and everybody squeled at the first match.**

" THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN SENDOU AICHI AND KAMUI KATSURAGI!"

**Kamu and Aichi looked at each other in dissapointment.**

"Aw, I was hoping I'd get to fight that jerk Kai before fighting Onee-san! Kamui said with sadness in his voice.

**Aichi just looked at Kamui with a smile on his face.**

"Does this mean you're going to go easy on me Kamui?" Aichi asked jokingly

"No way! Im going to go all out and beat you Onee-san!" Kamui said passionately while clutching his fist

**kamui and Aichi stood at seperate ends of the table with their decks on the playing field. In perfect sync they both grasped their face dwon card and called**

_"Stand up! Vanguard!"_

Aichi Rode Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph while Kamui revealed Battleraizer

_"The Great Kamui Goes first!"_

**Kamui drew his first card and looked through his hand intensely.**

_"The Great Kamui rides Raizer Custom! Battle Razier moves to the rear guard!" kamui then ended his turn_

**Aichi drew his card and added it to his hand.**

_"Ride! Player of the Holy Axe,Nimue! Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph moves to the rear guard! I boost Nimue with Crimson lion cub for a total of 12000. Attack his Raizer Custom!"_

_"No Guard!" Kamui exclaims_

_"Drive trigger check. No trigger"_

**The attack lands and Kamui recieves damage**

_"Damage check, no trigger." Kamui places the Brutal Jack he drew into the damage zone_

_"Your turn Kamui." Aichi said ending his turn_

_"Ultimate Draw!" kamui yelled drawing the top card of his deck_

_"The Great ME rides Hi-Powered Raizer Custom!"_

Shin was watching the fight with Izaki and Morikawa when he said

_"Kamui has been off to a good start so far."_

**Izaki's stare was broken by Shin's words that puzzled him.**

_"What makes you say that Shin? It seems like he's just been playing normally." Izaki asked_

**Shin put his hand to his chin and with a grin on his face said**

_"Kamui is using his Raziers series which dont offer any kind of searching for their grade 1, 2,or 3. He's gotten quite lucky thats he's been able to ride consistently all the way to grade 2 and in favor of the Raizers." Shin explained_

_"In favor of the Raizers? What do you mean by that now?" Izaki asked_

Shin just smiled some more

_"You'll see..."_

_"Call! Brutal Jack! Counterblast 1 so Jack can attack. Brutal Jack attacks Nimue!"_

_"No guard!" says aichi_

**The attacks hits.**

_"Damage check." Aichi checks the top card_

_"Draw Trigger! I draw one card and give the power to Nimue!" Says Aichi signalling to Nimue_

_"Hi-Powered Raizer Custom Attacks. His effect activates; when battle raizer is in the rear guard circle behind him he gains +8000. He attacks with 16000 to Nimue!"_

_"I guard with Blessing Owl and Silver Fang Witch." Says Aichi as he places them both in the guard circle._

_"Drive Trigger check! No Trigger! End Turn." Kamui says already planning his next move_

Aichi draws his top card

_"Ride! Player of the Holy Bow, Vivianne! Call Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant skills Gareth behind him!."_

_Beaumains attacks Brutal Jack with a boost from Gareth! 18000!" Aichi yells gesturing to Brutal Jack_

**Kamui grits his teeth**

_"No Guard"_

**The attack is successful and Jack is retired. Kamui curls his fist and with a smirk on his face says to Aichi.**

_"No problem. I got plenty more where that came from!"_

_"Vivianne boosted by Nimue attacks Hi-Powered Raizer! 16000!"_

**Kamui drops a Beast Deity, Black Tortoise, and almighty reporter.**

_"Guard for 18000!"_

_"Drive Check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Vivianne!"_

**The Attack goes through and Kamui is at 2 damage. Kamui's extra damage now puts him closer to losing. He's beginning to feel a bit of pressure from Aichi.**

_"My turn n-" kamui cant finish before he's interupted by Aichi_

_"Not just yet! I Use Vivianne's skill and counter blast 1. Call a Gold Paladin from the top of my deck!"_

**Aichi looks at the top card of his deck and places it on the rear guard circle.**

_"I call Gigantech Commander! Gigantech Commander attacks! Gigantech Commander's skill; if I have more rear guards than you he gains +3000 power. 11000, attack Hi-Powered Raizer Custom!"_

_"Not this time! Guard with Marvelous Hani!" answered Kamui furiously_

_"Turn End" said Aichi dissapointed he couldnt deal the third Damage_

**Kamui adds another card to his hand. Now he's at 2 damage with only 3 cards in his hand. Aichi could see the tight spot Kamui was in.**

_"Depending on how this turn goes I may be able to deal the final blow next turn if I can ride to grade 3. Thats if everything goes according to plan but I know Kamui always has a way of pulling through even in situations like this." Aichi thought to himself_

_"...Hmph" kamui smirked at Aichi_

_"This is the beginning of my victory now Onee-san!" Kamui howled with pride in his voice_

**Aichi was preparing for the worst**

_"THE GREAT ME RIDES! PERFECT RAIZER! Battleraizer moves to the soul and Perfect Raizer gains 3000 power for each card with Raizer in its name in the soul!" exclaims kamui_

_"AH!? But that makes it 20000 without even a rearguard boosting it!" Izaki said shocked and in disbelief_

_"Thats what makes the Raizers so deadly, and why Kamui's excellent riding earlier made all the difference now." Shin said clarifying his last claim._

_"Aichi better have a plan or that thing will be the end of him!" thought Izaki_

_"Now I call Death Army Lady and Death Army guy behind her!"_

_"I attack with Death Army Lady boosted by death army guy for 16000, Beaumains!"_

_"No Guard!" says Aichi_

_"Now I attack with Perfect Raizer for 20000 to your vanguard!"_

**Aichi had exhausted his hand last turn to avoid damage and in doing so couldnt afford to guard now!**

_"No guard!"_

_"Twin Drive check!" Kamui checked the first card_

_"CRITICAL TRIGGER!" Kamui yelled triuphantly_

_"Second check, Perfect Raizer!." said Kamui_

_"Death Army Lady and Guy's skill activates; When my vanguards drive check reveals a grade 3 I can stand both of them!"_

**Aichi let out a gasp of terror.**

_"Another attack?" Aichi thought to himself_

_"Death Army lady boosted by death army guy attacks again!"_

_"No Guard..." Aichi said reluctantly_

**All three damage checks and no heal trigger to ease the damage. Now Aichi is at 4 damage while Kamui is at 2. Aichi draws his card and begins his turn.**

_"Ride! INCANDESCENT LION, BLOND EEEEEZEL! LIMIT BREAK! I counterblast 2 to call the top gold paladin of my deck!"_

**Aichi draws the card and looks at it.**

_"I call Lop Ear shooter and Blond Ezel gains 9000 power. Then I activate Lop Ear Shooter's skill; I discard Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion and look at the top 3 cards of my deck. I can then call 1 gold paladin to the rear guard."_

**Aichi looks at the top 3 cards and studies them trying to make his desicion.**

_"I call Gareth behind Lop ear Shooter! I have Lop Ear boosted by Gareth attack Death Army Lady!"_

**Kamui cant guard now after guarding the past few turns.**

_"No Guard!" Death Army lady is then retired_

_"Blond Ezel gets 1000 power for each gold paladin on the rear guard. He gets +4000 for Lop Ear, Gareth, Lion Cub, and Gigantech Commander! Ezel attacks boosted by Lion Club for 28000, Perfect Raizer!"_

_"Theres no way I can guard that!" Kamui Cries out_

_"Twin Drive! First check;nothing, second check...;Heal Trigger! I heal 1 damage putting me at 3" Aichi feels a sense of relief now that hes not too close to losing._

_"End Turn..." Aichi says with a fierce gaze_

_"Im not losing just yet!" Kamui says as he draws his next card_

_"I ride another Perfect Raizer!" kamui bellows_

_"Another Perfect raizer? What good does 3000 more power make in a situation like this?" Asks Izaki_

_"Perfect Raizer's other ability..." Says Shin_

_"Other ability? What other ability?" Izaki continues to ask_

_"Didnt you pay attention at the Vanguard Circuit? When there are 4 or more cards in the soul with 'Raizer' in its name Perfect Raizer gets an extra critical. Givng him the strength to do 2 damage now!" informs Shin_

_"WHAAAA? How can Aichi stand up to that thing now?" Izaki says worried_

_"We'll just have to see what happens but I fear if Aichi doesnt do something next turn he may be knocked out of the tournament here and now!" Shin exclaimed_

_"I call tough boy behind Perfect Raizer, and Brutal Jack to the rear guard! I counterblast 1 so jack loses 'restraint'! Then I call Mr. Invincible to the other rear guard! I have Mr. Invincible attack lop ear Shooter!"_

_"No guard!"_

_"Brutal Jack attacks Gigantech Commander!"_

_"No guard..."_

_"And now Perfect Raizer attacks with a boost from though boy, 31000 with 2 critical!"_

Aichi stares down at his hand but nothing will help him here...

_"...No Guard..."_

_"Twin Drive!:_

_Kamui checks the first card; nothing. He checks the second card and reveals it to aichi_

_"No trigger..." You can see the dissapointment in Kamui's face while Aichi lets out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding. Still, he cant take another hit from Perfect Raizer. One more double critical hit like that and its game over..._

_"My turn..."_

Aichi slowly draws his card hoping for a miracle. He looks at it and is filled with hope!

_"Kamui... This has definitely been a good fight but I cant lose here either..." Aichi says with a smile on his face_

_"What?" Kamui asks feeling threatened_

_"Burning Lion whose flames can never be extinguished, BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVER BEFORE AND LEAD YOUR ARMY TO EVERLASTING VICTORY! I RIDE BURNING LION, PLATINA EZEL!"_

_"PLATINA EZEL!?" The Crowd arouind Aichi and Kamui all say in unison_

_"I had to preserve my hand before in hopes that I would draw him!" Says Aichi_

_"I call Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, with Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore behind him!"_

_"I retire Kyrph for another player of the holy axe Nimue behind Ezel"_

_"And Finally I Call great Silver Wolf, Garmore to Ezel's side"_

_"Platina Ezel Ultimate Limit Break! Counterblast 3 and give 5 of my rear guards +5000 power!"_

_"Onee-san is on a rampage!" says Kamui_

_"Beaumains attacks with a boost from Sagramore! 26000, Brutal Jack!"_

_"No guard!"_

_"Garmore attacks Perfect Raizer, 15000!"_

_"No Guard!"_

_"Damage Trigger, Stand Trigger! I give power to Perfect Raizer and stand "_

_"Platina Ezel attacks! 23000 Perfect Raizer! Ezel's other ability; when Blond ezel is in the soul he gains another 2000 power! 25000 to Perfect Raizer"_

_"Guard with tough boy, and Raizer custom! Perfect Raizer 26000"_

_"Oooooh. Aichi is gonna need to pull off a miracle here if he wants to win. Otherwise Kamui will definitely finish him off next turn." Shin explained to Izaki_

**Izaki nodded in agreement**

_"Twin Drive check, first check; critical trigger! All effects to Platina Ezel , second check..."_

_"C'mon Aichi, you can do this..." said Miwa under his breath_

_"AICHI YOU BETTER NOT BRING DISGRACE TO YOUR MENTOR!" yelled Morikawa continously until Izaki shut him up_

**Aichi pauses hoping for some kind of trigger, he reveals the card without even looking at it himself and the crowd erupts into cheers and hoots.**

_"Critical trigger! All effects to Platina Ezel! 35000 with 3 critical, finish his Perfect Raizer once and for all Ezel!"_

_"No way..." said Kamui with despair clearly visible on his expression_

_"Damage check...first check...nothing...second check...draw trigger...third check..."_

**Kamui stared down at the card and placed it slowly into the damage zone**

_"AND THE WINNER IS AICHI!" Shouted Shin stopping the match_

_"Thank you Kamui, that was an amazing game you played." said Aichi_

_"Aichi looked down at Kamui, still astonished that he loss but was so close. He kneeled down and it almost lookedlike he was about to cry._

_"Eh? Kamui-san? Are you okay?" Aichi asked in an empathetic tone_

**Kamui suddenly sprang up and cheered louder than anyone who had been watching the game.**

_"That was the best match I've ever played One-san! Promise me we'll fight like that all the time!"_

**All Aichi could do was scatch the back of his head nervously. It might not be good for his health if every game got him that excited and pumped up.**

_"That was a great match. Congragulations Aichi" Miwa said shaking his hand_

_"What did you think of it Kai?" Miwa asked_

**Kai simply leaned in and said straight to Aichi's face**

_"That...was...lucky"_

**Aichi's heart sank a little. He fought his hardest but Kai was right, he did win by a stroke of luck.**

_"If you wanna beat me in the final match you're going to have to do better than that." Kai said with the slightest of smiles_

**Aichi immediately felt better knowing he at least still had a chance of facing Kai.**

**The rest of the matches progressed as expected. Morikawa lost in the first 5 turns. Izaki who had been forced to participate by Morikawa was no match for Miwa and Miwa fell short of kai later on. Finally it was time for the match everyone had been waiting for. Kai vs Aichi.**

_"Our last 2 competitors are Toshiki Kai and Team Q4's very own Sendou Aichi! Who will emerge the champion of tdays shop tournament? Only one way to find out! Lets Cardfight!"_

**Aichi and Kai grasped their starting vanguards but before they could declare the fight, the door swung open and in walked someone new to the shop.**

_"Sorry, am I interrupting?" said the stranger_

_"We were about to play a game. The final match to our tournament in fact. Would you like to watch?" Asked Aichi_

_"No thanks. Im looking for someone actually and I heard this was the best place to find him." the boy replied_

**The boy had wild oddly colored hair and wore a blue school uniform that nobody recgonized. He was short and looked around the same age as Aichi. He had a group of friends who walked in a few moments later all wearing the same unifrom. The only difference was that the smaller boy had a strange looking necklace that clearly wasnt part of the unifrom.**

_"Who might you be looking for?" Asked Shin who had stepped out from the crowd to greet the group_

**A taller boy with brown hair stepped toward shin**

_"Were looking for some kid named Sendou Aichi. You know em?" asked the boy_

_"I'm Sendou Aichi!" Aichi said running up to the group_

_'Why are you looking for me?" asked Aichi_

_"We had heard you could help us solve a big problem at our hometown so we came looking for you." said the small boy again_

_"Eh? Well I would like to help but I dont even know who you guys are..." Aichi said shrugging_

_"DONT KNOW WHO WE ARE? WHAT DO YOU LIVE UNDAH A ROCK OR SOMETHIN?" yelled the tall boy again_

_"It makes sense you havent heard of us judging from the shop. We have been a bit rude to not introduce ourselves first."_

_The small boy held out his hand_

_"I'm Yugi Moto. Its nice to meet you Sendou Aichi"_

If you read till the very end I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. Any comments you may have or criticism youd like to relay to me please do so. I like the idea of this story and if it appeals to everyone else I'd love to continue it.


End file.
